Révélation
by kam0
Summary: Parfois, certaines épreuves font grandir dans le paisible village de Nottingham. OS écrit pour la sixième nuit du FoF.


**Révélation**

Nuit du FoF n°6

Résumé : Parfois, certaines épreuves font grandir dans le paisible village de Nottingham. OS écrit pour la sixième nuit du FoF.

Disclaimer : Eh non, la légende de Robin n'est pas de moi !

Avertissement : Cette fic est écrite en une heure de temps dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "canard". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

* * *

Robin était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un solitaire. Pas du style caractère bien trempé qui aurait affirmé envers et contre tous sa misanthropie au monde entier, non. Sa solitude était subie, faute de ne pouvoir s'intégrer aux autres gamins de Nottingham.

Était-ce dû à son aspect quelque peu chétif ? A son côté blondinet trop sérieux et trop sage ? A son visage angélique aux joues à peine pourpres que les grand-mères adoraient pincer ? Nul ne pouvait le dire mais un fait demeurait : à aujourd'hui 10 ans, Robin n'avait toujours pas eu un seul ami à ses côtés.

A l'âge de Robin, le principal jeu au village était un classique du genre : la guerre. Les enfants se répartissaient en deux groupes puis s'affrontaient bien des après-midi durant. Certains osaient des assauts rapprochés à l'aide d'épées en bois. D'autres préféraient rester en arrière et tirer quelques flèches dont les pointes avaient été rendues inoffensives par de petites boules de coton. A la fin, un camp était désigné vainqueur sous les clameurs et disputes de chacun. Puis, tout ce petit monde rentrait rejoindre chaumière et famille, l'âme remplie de rêves et de conquêtes.

Qu'importe, se disait Robin. Moi aussi, je peux bien m'amuser comme les autres. Mais, se battre seul avec une épée, Robin s'en rendait bien compte, ne présentait un intérêt que très limité. Restait l'arc. Au moins, celui-ci présentait l'avantage de pouvoir relever quelques challenges. Atteindre une cible toujours plus loin, toujours plus petite, et même parfois une en mouvement, comme les feuilles d'automne balayées par le vent.

Un jour, une énième bataille était organisée par les garçonnets de Nottingham. Robin était accroupi non loin de là, tout occupé à tracer quelque dessin sur le sol. L'un des gamins le remarqua, alla poser son pied sur les fesses de Robin pour le pousser dans un grand cri et lui faire mordre la poussière. C'est dans un rire moqueur général que Robin, s'essuyant le visage du revers de sa manche, se releva, l'air décidé à ne plus se laisser faire.

- Mais regardez l'autre, avec son regard de tueur, il ferait bientôt peur à une mouche ! balança l'un des enfants.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, dit Robin.

- On te laissera tranquille quand on en aura envie, répliqua un autre. Prouve-nous que tu vaux mieux que ce que t'es, mauviette !

Les rires repartirent de plus belle.

- Je vaux bien un gars comme toi, répondit Robin. Je suis bien meilleur archer, par exemple.

- Oh, l'autre, écoutez-le venir avec ses petits bras frêles ! Tu me fais bien peur avec tes paroles en l'air. Faut encore que t'agisses en homme !

A ces mots, le gamin chercha des yeux de quoi relever un défi. Quelques volatiles cancanaient gentiment dans les cageots d'un élevage pas loin. Sitôt vu, sitôt fait : le garçon se saisit d'un canard par le coup, s'éloigna de trente pas et le plaqua contre le sol.

- Si t'es si adroit que ça, vise un peu la tête de ce canard avec une flèche.

Les autres lui tendirent un arc et un plein carquois.

- Nan, pas une flèche avec du coton les gars, une vraie ! 'Tention, Robin, si tu me blesses, sache que tu ne verras jamais tes onze printemps.

Robin saisit l'arc, tremblant. Jamais il n'avait encore tué d'animal. C'était encore trop tôt pour lui. Pourtant, il n'avait guère le choix. Il sortit une flèche du carquois et l'ajusta sur la corde tendue. Le silence parmi la petite foule se fit entendre. Robin attendait, immobile. Quelques secondes. Une minute, même.

- Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, champion ? Tu ne voudrais quand même pas...

L'enfant ne put terminer sa phrase que Robin répliqua :

- Une tête de canard à trente pas, c'est encore trop gros. Regarde plutôt !

Il décocha la flèche qui découpa, non pas le crâne du volatile, mais la guêpe qui s'était posée sur son bec. Dans un tonnerre de cris et d'excitation, Robin venait de montrer qu'il était des leurs.

* * *

Fin

Kamo – Octobre 2010


End file.
